Edward's Journey
by Hiromi-San
Summary: Ed's brother, Al, appears missing for two whole days. Ed becomes worried, and thinks that he's been taken hostage by the homunculi. He knows it's a trap, but, he will do anything for his brother...EdWinry


**Edward's Journey**

Full Summary: Ed's brother, Al, appears missing for two whole days. Ed becomes worried, and finds out that he's been taken hostage by the homunculi. He knows it's a trap, but, he will do anything for his brother...Ed/Winry

A/N: This is only my second fanfic, and I have not seen the whole series of FMA. Edward is 14, and Al is 13, okayz? Also, this is an Ed/Winry thing, so don't flame me and say "Ed doesn't like Winry!" It's my story. If you don't like the way it is, don't read :)

NO FLAMES PLEAZ

FMA don't belong to me... I wish it did...

* * *

"He's been gone for almost two days now..." Winry finally said to Ed

He remembered is last words, "I'll be back Ni-san. I'm just going to help out some people." Al said in a cheerful voice. The hollow metal clanked as he walked to the door. He held some chalk in one hand, and a basket in the other.

"You're gonna help out some people?" Ed said, lying on the couch of the Rockbell's household, "Don't take long." He laid on his back, facing the armor.

"You arn't coming Ni-san?" His head turned from the door.

"Nah. I can't. Winry said she have too do a few upgrades on the auto-mail." He smirked, while scratching his head. "You how she is on trying out new auto-mail."

Allaughed with him. He turned to the door once again and turned the knob. Outside, the sky was covered with cloud everywhere he looked. "Looks like there's is going to be a storm. I won't take long Ni-san." He left with a wave good-bye to the older brother.

Ed waved back at the closed door in front of him. He sighed and looked up the ceiling. The room he was in was quiet, until Winry came to brag about the latest auto-mail she made and the upgrades. Ed could help but smile.  
------------------------------------

Inside Winry's room, Ed lied on a bed with his head up and eyes closed, while Winry was installing the new auto-mail to his arm. After a few sounds of clanks, she wiped the sweat off her face, and took a short break, laying the wrench down on her lap. She sat down looking at Ed, who slowly falling asleep.

"Ed."

"Hmm?"

"Where did Al go?"

"His doing charity work." He mumbled. He turned his head away from Winry and looked toward the window. The clouds darkened and the time went on.

"Charity work?... Al was always the nicest one..." She picked up her wench from her lap and continued to work on Ed's arm.

Ed nodded with a soft "Hm."

She looked at the back of Ed's head. "Ed.."

"Hm?"

She lowered her head, making it seem she was focusing on the arm,"Do you... really want your arm and leg back?"

Ed turned to Winry, wide awake after hearing the question. "Of course. That's why we are still searching for the stone. That's why we started this in the first place.." his voice lowered. After that, Ed saw Winry hands clutching the auto-mail. She started to sake, and sniff.

"But..." her voice grow shaky.

"I'm not doing this for myself... I'm doing this for Al. It's my fault he's like that. So I'll turn him back to normal. I want to see Al's face again. Winry, I can't stop now..."

Winry wanted to convince him, but there was no need. She wanted to see Al's face too. But she wanted to see Ed's more often. She stayed quiet, and continued to work on the auto-mail. Ed, once again turn his head away from her, and closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Winry." Were his last words when he fell asleep.  
-------------------------------------------------

Two hours passed, and it started to drizzle outside. Pinako and Winry were in the kitchen preparing supper. Den was inside the dog house, and Ed was finally waking up. He found himself covered with blankets and his head was lying on a pillow. "Geez," He made up the bed, and fluffed the pillow. And checked out the new auto-mail. It looked more advanced than the other arm he had. Outside started to rain, Ed walked to the window and pressed his nose against it, "Al... where are you"  
-------------------------------------------------

It was almost midnight. Ed and Winry were up stairs, waiting for Alphonse. The rain was loud and hard, and it was dark, making it hard to even see to road ahead. Winry stared outside, then turned to Ed, who was sitting on the bed, with his metal hand on his face

"t's really late. I wonder if he's lost..." Winry said, staring back to the window.

"That isn't him. He knows this place as well as I do." He falls backwards toward the bed, lying down on his back. "Maybe he's in a shelter, or something. Whereever he is, he'll be back tomorrow morning."

She continued to stare aimlessly. "How are you so sure?"

Ed stood up on his feet and walked towards the door, and opened it, "Look, it's getting late. You need your rest."

Before Winry could say anything, he closed the door. She closed the curtains and turned of the light, laid down and slowly closing her eyes, wondering about Ed and Al.  
----------------------------------------------

It was midday. The sun shined brightly above the little village with few clouds in the sky. It seemed like a day to remember for most people, except for Ed. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't relax, with his brother missing. "What If" questions wondered around his mind. He couldn't stop thinking of what could happen, and what could have happened. He was standing outside, listening for loud clanks from an empty metal suit. Nothing but the chirps of birds, and barks of Den came to his ears. Winry watched Ed from the living room window, worried. She had to think of something for Ed to relax. She thought of fixing his auto-mailed leg. She had to anyway.

She came from the window to the front porch, "Ed."

No response come from him.

"... Come inside. I have to upgrade your auto-mailed leg right now before tonight."

Still, nothing.

Irritated, Winry took out the wrench and smacked Ed on the back of his head. He fell like a tree to the ground.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"You was ignoring me. I hate when you do that. Now, come inside, I have to upgrade your auto-mail."

With no hesitation, and a large bump on his head, he went inside.

Inside the same room, he laid on the bed face up to the ceiling. Even with the peace and quiet in the room, he continued to grow restless.

* * *

I stopped in the middle because it was to long, well for me it is. Tell me what you think. I'll write more depending how many people like it. o 


End file.
